


Under my wing

by Bonanza



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Between Episodes, Bonding, Established Relationship, Insecurities, M/M, Past, parental figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: Since he became Hot Shot's mentor, Heatwave had been only stressed and tired thanks to the kid's disasters.But he knows, deep in his spark that he can do a great job with the energetic mech.Blades is there too, to support his husband.
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers), Heatwave & Hot Shot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Under my wing

**Author's Note:**

> Again with my self Indulgent Heatblades bc I was feeling a bit sad and I had this idea in my head for a long while.   
> Also some Dad HW
> 
> Taken place in RBA 2nd season, where they are even more married.

It was late on the Academy, Heatwave just dismissed the recruits for the day after the weight lifting lesson. Not to mention he had to deal with another mess made by Hot Shot, he just got the entire pile of weights knocked off on himself and Wedge after an attempt of a race. He scolded them both and supervised the cleaning of that mess, constantly reminding them that they could have gotten hurt pretty badly on that one. Thanks to Primus they didn't. 

He was a mech a bit difficult to read, always stoic and serious in many situations, his famous temper still earning him some respect from the kids and other bots as well. But deep inside he was a soft sparked mech, he grew used to the recruits, being around their natural joy made wonders for his team. They weren't rebellious teens like Blurr was when he was found many years ago, they were just Sparklings with barely enough age to transform, hungry for knowledge and unaware of their Planet's past. They were innocent kids with many possibilities, they didn't know the uncertainty of not having enough fuel or the fear of leaving a place because you could be caught by the enemy side. 

And when Optimus suggested that they could use a mentor, he said yes without thinking twice. 

Maybe he should have thought about it a little more. 

The rest of his team were happy with their mentees, Blades was delighted to finally teach someone his medical knowledge. Chase excited that he could talk about rules and regulations with someone without getting tired. Bumblebee and Grimlock were doing them a favor if he was honest, but that didn't take away the fact they were having fun with the recruits.

He was troubled to take Hot Shot under his wing, he was a good bot with his spark on the right place. But, he just had some issues to deal with. The mechling was sparked on the well, at difference from his classmates, who had creators or caregivers, he grew up alone in a house full of other bots like him. Cube was his only distraction that kept him away from pickpocketing and street gangs. And that's how he lived until Optimus took him, under the excuse that the Matrix said so. 

The young boy had much potential and Heatwave loved that, he admired his enthusiasm what once he believed wouldn't be for Rescues. How fond he grew to that Sparkling.

But despite how attached he was to Hot Shot, the firetruck was still tired and stressed with the amount of trouble that the bot did in one single week. Making a mess of Medix's medbay, ruining Wedge's training space, Somehow flooding Whirl's turbine- and the list kept going. Yes, he was already used to the odds of his academy and he missed it during vacation- but the carrier of the Multi-Cog Badge seemed to get worse that week. 

He sighed, leaning his helm on his office's door. At least he just had to do some paperwork before returning to his hab and see the pretty mech he had for Conjunx. Pressing his palm on the padlock next to the door, he found that it was unlocked, odd, because he remembered locking it before leaving- 

Only faculty knew his code, Chase and Boulder were polite enough to wait for him outside if they needed something from him, and Bumblebee and Grimlock were already out at the other side of the country. 

That left only one mech that could be there. 

As the door slid open, he was greeted by a pair of twitching rotors, Blades was shuffling some things on Heatwave's desk, not turning around on purpose. Of course he heard the door, he just wanted to play with his husband a little. 

"What are you doing?" Asked the red mech, purring his powerful engine as he slid his servos around his Mate's waist, both over his midsection, stroking lovingly the plating with his thumbs.

And Blades giggled, raising his servo enough to let the other see the Datapads he was organizing. "Y'know, just doing some paperwork, I thought you may need a servo on these" he stacked the datapads on a neat pile and turned to face his Conjunx.

"I don't recall hiring an assistant this pretty, I would have remembered" Heatwave growled, kissing his mate, their dermas touching gently and lovingly. He rubbed the small of Blades' back, just under the rotors, making him shiver. 

The Helicopter laughed, placing his own servos over the blue windshield in front of him. He loved when Heatwave tried that kind of roleplaying, but it was so cheesy and sometimes nasty that he couldn't contain his laughter. "How was your day, Handsome" he asked finally, sitting on the desk, rotors twitching excitedly. 

"The usual... Hot Shot making a mess" the red bot sighed, pressing his forehelm on Blades' shoulder, pulling him closer. "Now with Wedge involved and because Bumblebee is off I had to ground them both" 

Small gentle servos stroked his audials, giving him some comfort besides the warm of his husband and his loving field. 

"I heard, Medix came to inform me about it" 

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm doing this..." 

"Don't say that! You know you're the best that could happen to Hot Shot, he needs you as you need him" 

Heatwave nuzzled his face closer into the crook of Blades' neck, purring his engine in a kind of response. Nobody said a word and their fields were silent, a comfortable moment between them as the head of the academy tried to relax in his Mate's arms. 

"... Thank you for doing my paperwork..." he mumbled as his helm rose enough to be at optic level. 

Blades gave him one of those warm smiles he loved, optics squinting a little as his denta showed from his parted derma. "I assumed you were having a rough moment with what happened, so I thought I could help you with these, you know, to cheer you up a little" his rotors twitched again. 

Heatwave loved to watch them, he loved to study his Conjunx frame and his body language, how those sensitive rotors moved as a perfect extension of him. Even since the very first day he got them, when they scanned their earth alt-modes. "Beign with you cheers me up enough" he mumbled, taking the smaller black servo, giving it a small kiss. 

And the Helicopter giggled in response, standing up and turning to watch if the Datapads were still in place. "C'mon, you should rest." He said softly, pushing slightly his husband by the chest, making his way out of the embrace and attempting to drag him by their still joined servos. 

The firetruck just followed, his engine purring loud in the room. His digits tangled with Blades', kissing his audial fin as the Helicopter locked the office. 

"You know, we could have some High Grade, doctor's orders" the orange and white bot chirped, giving the other servo a light squeeze. 

"I read that a few cubes a week are actually helpful for your engine" added the taller mech, walking down the hallway, in their shared hab's direction. 

"It is, it keeps your lines and engine charged enough- but the good stuff only" 

They kept walking through the Academy, just passing by the former gymnasium and spotting the lights on, some noise coming from it. Someone was in there, even if it was past the recruit's bedtime. Both stopped just in front of the door, peeking through it to watch what was happening in there. 

They saw Hot Shot, of course, that was his training area after all. The red and yellow bot jumping around, trying to catch his cube what flew around, trying to escape from him. Running around, jumping and helping himself with the walls, he achieved to catch the cube, holding it long enough for it to deactivate as the end of another training cycle. 

The mechling looked tired, his frame was slightly dented and dirty from the activities he has been doing all day. He stared at the cube for a few seconds before activating it again, letting it fly away until it dropped into the ground, it's energy low. Hotshot groaned, picking it up and walking into the recharge station where other training cubes rested. 

He was about to pick another when Heatwave stepped into sight and called his attention. "It's way past your bedtime, Hot Shot" 

The young bot looked up at his mentor and how he was followed by Blades, he wanted to be defiant but just looked away, scratching his arm. "I... lost track of the time" he excused himself. 

"You know that's not a good excuse" Heatwave got closer, just to be in front of his mentee, his voice not even harsh, just a bit tired.

"How long have you been training?" Asked Blades quickly, noticing the state of his frame. 

Hot Shot frowned, trying to walk away but Heatwave's bulk made it almost impossible. "You're not my creator..." he said a bit dryly, squeezing himself between the two Rescue Bots but being instantly stopped and lifted by the scruff by a big servo, making him Yelp.

"We are not, but I am your mentor. I'm in charge of you and you shouldn't be up at this hour of the night cycle." Heatwave placed the young bot down, getting an angry but embarrassed look from him. 

"I had to clean what you told me to, and I couldn't finish my daily training! C'mon Heatwave!" This time the mechling yelled "You know how important this is for me!" His blue optics watering and his plating puffing up slightly, he looked upset, but not for the current situation, it must be for something else. 

"Yeah, you earned that because you did a mess, like you've been doing the entire week! I won't even ask of you've been staying up this late these days, because I'm pretty sure of it!" The firetruck barked in response, his tired processor making him snap slightly at Hot Shot, who stared with wide optics at his mentor. 

"And? I'm responsible for what I do in my free time! It shouldn't concern you if it's a non rescue topic!" The yellow and red bot yelled back, tears falling down his optics, pointing an accusing digit to Heatwave. "Like I said, you're not my creator!" 

Heatwave was about to say something else, but Blades was quick to intervene in that arguing before it could get worse. "Okay you both, calm down!" He was firm, but his voice was still calm. He faced his Conjunx, holding a servo in front of his windshield "You shouldn't be yelling, you said it yourself, it's late." Then he turned to face Hotshot, kneeling down to be at his height, placing a comforting servo over his shoulder. "And you shouldn't yell at your mentor that way" 

"But-" Hot Shot tried to protest, being quickly interrupted. 

"You don't usually react this way with Heatwave- it's clear that something it's upsetting you." 

The young bot looked away, clenching his servos and pursing his derma, mouth guard covering completely his intake. 

"Do you want to come to our place and have some fuel?" Offered the Helicopter with a gentle smile, what grew bigger when Hot Shot nodded and took his servo. 

Heatwave gave him a look, huffing but following silently his husband to their shared quarters. Blades has always been the sensitive one, always cared about the others and tried to cheer anyone up. With the recruits he acted like they were his own creations, making sure everyone was alright and attending their needs as he could. 

They've discussed already about Sparklings, even before bonding, they told each other they'd wait for a while to enjoy themselves. But now, the firetruck felt that they waited long enough and Blades was more than ready to carry their creation. 

Heatwave's frame warmed up a little at that thought, the whole process and how beautiful his Conjunx would look during the carrying cycle. 

* * *

Faculty quarters were bigger than the recruit's, specially Heatwave's. Even sharing it with Blades, the place was big enough for them, a modest living area with a TV on the wall and shelves full of earth movies and a few maximized consoles, a big sofa in front of it and crystals decorating around. At the other side was a small kitchen, a fridge with Energon Cubes and bottles of Engex resting inside. There was the berthroom, a closed door that separated it from the rest of the quarters, inside there was a big berth with many thermal blankets and pillows. And finally, a door what led to their bathroom, a decent washrack stood there and their supply closet at the other end. 

Hot Shot gasped when he entered, still not letting got Blades' servo, a bit unsure to keep walking forward. But a gentle push on his back made him continue, standing at the center of the room, admiring every detail with Sparkling optics. 

"Why don't you go and wash yourself while I prepare you a cube, so you can tell us what's going on" Blades offered, pointing at his berthroom. 

The young mech bit his derma, twisting his digits together unconsciously as he thought. There were being really nice to him, even after snapping a few minutes earlier. "Okay..." 

He could hear Heatwave muttering something to the other bot as he walked away from them. Looking at the nice berthroom for a few kliks, a warm tingle on his spark for some reason. 

The washracks were just like the rest of the Academy's, maybe a bit taller so Heatwave's frame could fic comfortably in it. The warm solvents easied Hot Shot's joints and his sore struts, washing away all the filth on his plating. Leaving only the dents he would have to buff later on his hab. 

He stood there, in that big bathroom, letting the solvent drip from his plating as he turned it off. Unsure if he should take a towel, wondering if anyone could get mad at him for doing that. In that house back on Cybertron they did get angry because of that. 

How the other younglings tended to yell at each other for touch each other's properties, how others claimed to be better with stolen things. And many mocked him for not having enough stuff. 

Back then, he barely owned a cube and his gear. 

Maybe he stood there a little too long, because the door slid open and Heatwave entered to check on him. "Are you okay, Hot Shot?" Asked the big mecha with a soft voice, concerned optics on him. 

"I... I'm just waiting for my frame to dry" said the recruit, almost automatically. 

"Why didn't you just grab a towel?" The firetruck moved to take one between his servos, extending the soft fabric and offlining it to his mentee. "Blades does not like air Drying, he says that aren't pretty hygienic" 

Hot Shot looked up at his mentor, grabbing the offered towel as he began to rub it against his wet plating. "Thank you..." he muttered when a warm smile was given to him. 

"C'mon, Blades heated up some mid-grade for you" 

In the small table of the kitchen rested three glowing cubes, one of them with the natural blue and the others being slightly purple. Blades sat quietly, reading a datapad as he waited for his Conjunx to be back. 

Hot Shot left the used towel on the basket what apparently had others for being washed. Following Heatwave to the table and carefully taking seat in the last one between the two adult bots. 

The Energon was tasty and the warmth helped him to relax. But he was quickly reminded why he was there. 

"What's bugging you, Hot Shot" asked the firetruck after taking a sip from his own cube, concern never leaving his optics. 

The mechling said nothing, staring at his cube and drinking a bit more.

"Have you been feeling unwell? Like you catched any virus or something?" Blades questioned, his rotors twitching slightly. 

"I've- we've been worried about you, Hot Shot. It seems like you're trying to get in trouble every time." Heatwave sighed, it wasn't a reprimand, just a tiredly mentioning his observations. 

The recruit kept his gaze glued on his cube, trying to find the rights words to say what has been happening and why he has been acting like that. He swallowed, clenching his servos a little and hearing the small crack on his cube. 

Tears threatened to escape his optics and he fought the impulse to slide his visor in place.

"... Creator's day is coming... you told us to bring somebot that took care of us..." he finally said. Mouth plate trembling, attempting to swallow his sob. "And I have nobody"

Blades looked at the mechling with pained optics, extending his field to Brush Hot Shot's. Heatwave looked away, servos firmly clenched, guilty for organizing that event on the first place.

"I'm so sorry, Hot Shot... I shouldn't have mentioned it ,when I knew about you..." 

The yellow and red bot shook his helm, closing his optics and sighing, small tears rolling down his cheeks. So many emotions in his processor, mainly that sadness for being alone. Rage for the same thing and shame for being different. 

"Sucks to be an orphan, sucks to be an unwanted wellsparked bot..." he sobbed, shoulders tight in an attempt to make himself smaller. His Professor's sad optics on him hurt the most. It angered him, but the waves of comfort what their fields pulsed to him easied his anger. 

Heatwave was the first one to move closer, his arm around Hot Shot's shoulders in comfort. Embracing the youngling in silence. After a few kliks, surprised by his mentor's actions Hot Shot moved to hug the firetruck and sob in his shoulder, hiding himself on the red plating and calming eventually with the pulses of comfort what enveloped him. 

Giving gentle strokes to the Sparkling's back, holding him tight as the mech calmed down. Heatwave felt Blades' optics on him, how his Conjunx gave him a warm smile and stood to leave their empty cubes on the sink. 

So he kept Hot Shot closer to his frame for a while, even after the mechling stopped sobbing. Just there in silence, enjoying the other's company. 

"... you know you can trust me..." Heatwave muttered, feeling how Hot Shot looked up to him "... I'm your mentor, I have to take care of you and... if you feel like this again, feel free to come with us" 

Hot Shot's spark tingled with something warm, something that he had been feeling since he set a pede on those quarters. Feeling appreciated by someone- 

"I'll do, thanks" he said with a smile. 


End file.
